


Three's Company

by afterandalasia



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Misunderstandings, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Tangled (2010), Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not growing up with social interaction and social taboos, well, that's par for the course with Rapunzel. Eugene appreciates that there's going to be some social niceties she doesn't know.</p><p>That <i>doesn't</i> mean he expects to find her with her maid's head between her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> From the [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=5006896#t5006896) at the Disney Kink Meme.
> 
>  
> 
> _"Being kept up in a tower her whole life & never around any male figures, Rapunzel was never really taught about "the proper way" of a woman being physically intimate with a man. She rather likes the female form as well. Flynn walks in on her and one of her ladies-in-waiting fooling around."_
> 
>  
> 
> Warning for infidelity, since Rapunzel is having sex with one of her ladies-in-waiting without Flynn's knowledge, but it quickly turns to a threesome and there's no angst over it.
> 
> Rose is a blatant rip-off of Aurora in looks and name, but is an OC with a different backstory.
> 
> NOTE: Rapunzel describes lesbian sex as "not real sex" because she doesn't have the frame of reference. Eugene corrects her.

"I can't decide," Rapunzel said finally.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rose leant back on her hands, arching her back slightly and stretching her legs out in front of her. "You haven't any sort of favourite?"  
  
Rapunzel tilted her head to the side as she tip-toed her fingers up the centre of Rose's body. "Well," she mused, "I am quite fond of your breasts." She cupped one in her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and then bouncing her hand to see the movement. The rosebud-pink peak of the nipple sat just above her hand, and she ran a thumb over it playfully. "They do fit so well in my hand. But then again..."  
  
She trailed her hand downwards, over the soft tight line of Rose's belly with its oh-so-faint trail of blonde hairs just below her navel.  
  
"I do rather like your waist. Sometimes I swear I could almost fit my hands around it. And your skin is so wonderfully soft, of course."  
  
Fingers dipping lower, Rapunzel let her eyes follow her hand, tracing the lines of Rose's skin. It was always so much fun to touch another person, be it the firmness of Flynn's muscles or the soft curves of Rose's thighs. It was on those thighs that her hand now played, stroking first the outside of them then slipping between, down to the knee and almost tickling up the soft insides. Rose suppressed giggles, parting her thighs to let Rapunzel's hands roam, but Rapunzel kept a few inches from the apex of them.  
  
"I _suppose_ that I do have quite a liking for that ass of yours, as well," Rapunzel said. She wriggled one hand beneath Rose's thigh, even as the older girl bent her knee to make it easier, and pretending to pinch. Rose gave a yelp of mock-indignation. "I did spend rather a while wondering what it would look like, beneath that blue dress of yours. Yes..." she drew her hand back out, and let it drift along Rose's thigh. "I suppose I might vote for your ass."  
  
"Nowhere else?" Rose looked at her coyly, a smile on her perfect pink lips.  
  
Rapunzel pretended to think for a while, pressing her lips together and glancing up towards the ceiling. "Well," she said finally, "your eyes are almost the _exact_ colour of those crocuses in the garden, I suppose..."  
  
Rose shifted round, lying on her side and tossing her hair back over her shoulder. It fell to her mid-back in thick blonde curls, but Rose was more towheaded than golden-blonde, and it was not too much of a reminder of things lost. Rapunzel did enjoy tangling her hands in that hair.  
  
"You know," she whispered, "I think that I know what my favourite part of you might be."  
  
"Hmm?" Rapunzel rolled onto her back, letting on arm fall onto the pillow above her. Rose put one delicate finger just below Rapunzel's navel, and leant in to whisper breathily in her ear.  
  
"I think I rather like your cunt."  
  
The filthy word on Rose's pure tongue made them both giggle, and then Rose kissed the delicate point beneath Rapunzel's ear, licked it, and rolled over so that she was on her hands and knees above her lady.  
  
"I like how soft the curls feel on my fingers when I touch you. I love how wet you get," sliding down, Rose ran her lips over Rapunzel's breast. "And how warm your skin feels when I touch you. I love how you _taste_ -"  
  
Rapunzel had to stifle a moan as Rose reached her legs, and trailed her tongue slowly over Rapunzel's thigh.  
  
"When I lick you. I love how you feel when I put my fingers into you, how your muscles..."  
  
She trailed off, placing sloppy kisses at the creases of Rapunzel's thighs and running one hand down through the soft brown curls. Rapunzel let her thighs fall open with a happy sigh as Rose traced lower, breathing softly and then giving a murmur of satisfaction before planting a light, almost chaste kiss against her skin.  
  
"You are terrible," Rapunzel whispered.

For a reply, Rose only chuckled, and finally ran her tongue over the cleft of Rapunzel's cunt, slowly and langourously. Rapunzel gave a pleasurable squirm, trying to wriggle closer, but Rose placed firm hands on her thighs to hold her still and made tickling movements with her tongue.  
  
"You tease!"  
  
"Of course," said Rose, looking up coyly. Her eyes glittered with mischief. She was quite the prettiest lady-in-waiting that Rapunzel had ever seen, with her petal-pink lips and high cheekbones, her fine brows and, of course, the almost silver-blonde curls of her hair. It was the innocence of her looks contrasted with the filthy mind beneath, though, that had so surprised Rapunzel.  
  
Rose held Rapunzel's gaze for a long, teasing moment, then finally looked down and bowed her head to press her lips to skin. The tip of her tongue traced over the lips of Rapunzel's pussy, then Rose slipped up a hand to part them with her fingers and let her tongue stray deeper. She had quite the love, Rapunzel had found, for cunt; their own playing had started when Rapunzel had walked in to find Rose's head buried beneath another woman's skirts and the woman helpless with lust.  
  
Now Rose's lips shifted, surrounding Rapunzel's clit and sucking gently, drawing it out with slow strokes of her tongue. It never failed to send shivers of pleasure through her, stronger with each lave, warmth coming in flashes through her. Her toes curled as Rose leant in harder, more forceful with her touches, fingers just toying with her entrance to make her tilt her hips more. Rapunzel put one hand over her mouth to hold back the gasps that filled her throat, feeling heat pool between her thighs, _wanting_ , _needing_ -  
  
  
  
  
  
Eugene whistled as he jogged up the stairs to Rapunzel's room. He hadn't been so sure about the tower, but apparently she had still wanted the view. He undid the buttons on the cuff of his jacket, having to wrestle with them a bit. Gold. Or at least gilt. Two or three years ago, that would have been the stuff of his dreams, but now the buttons were just a small part of life. And nowhere near the best part.  
  
That part was at the top of the stairs. Flynn Rider would have balked at the thought of being _engaged_. Eugene was just looking forward for the wedding.  
  
As he reached the top of the stairs, he stopped, hand not quite touching the doorknob. From within Rapunzel's room came the sound of shifting fabric, of heavy breathing.  
  
_Oh._ Maybe that was why Rapunzel had wanted some time alone. Smirking, Eugene quickly unbuttoned the front of his jacket, then turned the handle of the door very quietly. Rapunzel could make too good a view for him to want to disturb her.  
  
He did not get the view that he expected.  
  
Rapunzel was indeed lying on the bed, gloriously naked, her head thrown back and one hand over her mouth to muffle her moans. Her legs were spread, breasts heaving with each breath, hair tousled.  
  
And one of her ladies-in-waiting was on her hands and knees with her head buried between Rapunzel's thighs.  
  
"Hey!" said Eugene. It was meant to be angry but came out sounding rather more indignant. Both women jumped apart with yelps, the lady-in-waiting springing up onto her knees and Rapunzel pushing herself up to a seated position. "What the hell?"  
  
"Eugene!" In a tangle of legs, Rapunzel unravelled herself from the other woman and jumped to her feet. Oh, but she was glorious. Even with her clothes on, she was beautiful, but there was something about her when she was bare, something about how utterly unaffected and without shame it was, which made her almost unbearable. The sight of her managed to go straight to Eugene's cock, and the fact that there was another attractive, naked woman in the room wasn't hurting either. "I wasn't expecting you!"  
  
The girl on the bed scrambled for one of the blankets, holding it up to cover herself. Eugene tried not to look too much, although the coy gesture looked more sexual than Rapunzel's blithe saunter.  
  
"I can see that," spluttered Eugene. "Just... what the _hell_? You were having sex with another woman!"

Rapunzel pointed to herself, then turned to look at the other woman with vague confusion. "I... we... well, no, Eugene, it's not like either of us has a cock." Her huge green eyes looked up at him from under her lashes, and _oh_ hearing that word from her was enough to make his pants start to feel uncomfortable. "We were just having some fun."  
  
The other woman - did he recognise her? He didn't want to look at her for too long, but he was sure that he'd been introduced to her at some point - was blushing harder and harder as Rapunzel curled her hands into the front of Eugene's jacket and tugged him towards her. He quickly closed the door behind them, really not wanting anyone else to walk into this particular moment, and turned back to Rapunzel. His hands went automatically to her shoulders, but then he pulled them back quickly before they wandered elsewhere.  
  
"Look, Blondie... Not you," he added quickly, as the woman on the bed frowned, "Rapunzel. I know that you didn't know much about the world before we met, you know, but we went through the whole sex thing." He'd tried really, really hard to explain that in the best way possible. Apparently he'd missed a step. "We kiss, we touch, we..." he waved vaguely towards their genitals. "And you know that thing I do with my tongue?"  
  
She nodded, still smiling.  
  
"That's still sex." Before he lost his nerve in the face of Rapunzel's slowly-fading smile, he continued: "General rule, if there's two people and genitals involved, it's sex."  
  
He couldn't believe he'd just said that.  
  
A look of realisation dawned on Rapunzel's face, and she let go of his jacket as she backed away a step or two. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the two of them and she nibbled on a nail before speaking, not quite quietly enough. "Does that include the thing where I put your cock between my-"  
  
"Yes," said Eugene quickly. Now the blonde woman looked vaguely interested, and he found himself blushing in turn. Not that this was making him any less hard. Rapunzel's thighs were shiny and slightly wet, just the way that he loved to tease her until she grew impatient and threw him onto the bed to ride him hard, and he really had to stop thinking about stuff like that before these pants became impossible.  
  
The lady-in-waiting shifted carefully off the bed and towards the sprawl of clothes on the floor, still holding the sheets to her.  
  
Carefully, Eugene reached out to put his hands on Rapunzel's arms, looking her very firmly in the eyes. "We should talk about this," he said. "You don't... people don't have sex with other people. I mean, people that they aren't in relationships with."  
  
"But you had sex with other women before me," said Rapunzel. There was something playful about her tone as well, a teasing note to go with the questioning one. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it yet.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I like the sex." She ran her hands up his front, fingers teasing apart the collar of his shirt to run over his collarbones. "But I love you. There is a difference."  
  
Rapunzel stepped in closer, actually letting one of her legs reach forward and brush against his calf, and while one of her hands kept playing with his neck the other trailed down again and - oh dear - tugged at the waistband of his pants.  
  
"One doesn't negate the other."  
  
She reached up on tiptoe and pulled him down at the same time to kiss him. They had spent a long time, early in their relationship, just kissing for hours to learn the shape of each other. These kisses were soft and languid, the sensual ones of lazy mornings when they had nothing but each other to worry about.  
  
"You know," said Eugene vaguely, as Rapunzel paused to lick his neck. "We could talk about this later." Her hand cupped him through his pants. "Later is good."

His hands slid down Rapunzel's body, over the lush soft skin. She had softened a little now, less tight with stress and fear, and he wasn't sure whether it was that or the fine food of the palace which had put a little more to her breasts, her ass, her thighs. Hell, perhaps it was just him getting more familiar with her.  
  
Rapunzel pulled him backwards, and he almost tripped over his feet before managing to look up and see that they were headed towards the bed. Yeah, that could be a good idea. Last time they'd tried having sex against a wall, they'd ended up sort of sliding down and ending up on the floor anyway. He hurriedly kicked off his boots, all while trying to keep his hands on Rapunzel at the same time. Sometimes he wished he had extra hands just for all of the things that he wanted to do for her.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to leave!"  
  
It took him a moment to figure out that Rapunzel was talking to the other woman. Definitely getting difficult to think. The blonde had managed to pull on her shift, but it really wasn't hiding all that much, and Rapunzel slipped out of Eugene's arms to grab her by the hand and pull her back.  
  
Then Rapunzel turned those big, innocent green eyes on him. "Does she, Eugene?"  
  
The woman's expression was a combination of bewildered and aroused, but she didn't exactly seem to want to go from the way that she was looking at Rapunzel. Her gaze turned to Eugene, shy but with something vaguely hopeful in it.  
  
Eugene shrugged helpessly. "If you want to stay..."  
  
Rapunzel gave him a huge smile, then turned and kissed the woman. Oh, lord. He could just about see their tongues moving over each other, the way that Rapunzel wrapped one hand into the woman's hair and let the other drift down her body. And this was genuinely, actually happening, and this time he wasn't so drunk that he was just going to fall asleep and miss out on all the fun part. That was one misadventure he _hadn't_ told Rapunzel about, although perhaps she wouldn't be so shocked by it after all.  
  
The other woman gave a breathy little moan into Rapunzel's mouth as Rapunzel started to knead her breasts through the fabric of her shift again. Definitely happening. Eugene pulled off his shirt and dropped it somewhere among the various clothes strewn across the floor, and undid his pants with a definite feeling of relief. He was just slipping them down when Rapunzel pulled over the woman by the hand, giggling, and caught hold of Eugene to kiss him instead. Her lips tasted of them both.  
  
"Hi," said Eugene breathlessly, as Rapunzel finally released his mouth. "I'm Eugene."  
  
"Rose," said the woman. She had that same pulled-along-by-Rapunzel expression on her face as people often tended to get, though not usually in this situation.  
  
Eugene nodded. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Then Rapunzel grabbed them both by one hand each and pulled them back onto the bed, and there wasn't really that much time for any more introductions.


End file.
